Harry Potter en México
by patolio
Summary: en esta historia, Harry y sus amigos se hirán a otro país. (ojo no he leído el quinto libro)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter en México  
  
Hola, es la primera vez que escribo un fic (en esta página) y espero que les guste.  
  
1 -En la habitación de Harry  
  
Estaba Harry Potter en la casa de sus tíos, encerrado como siempre, mientras estaba escribiendo una carta a Hermione que estaba de viaje en Italia y Ron en su casa, porque en este año no salió de viaje, y ya le faltaba pocos días para entrar a Hogwarts y tenía que hacer mucha tarea Y en eso llega la pequeña lechuza de Ron con una carta diciendo: "Querido Harry Potter espero que tus tíos no se enojen pero te digo una noticia ¿ ya te llegó una carta de Hogwartz? Buen si no té a llegado te diré una parte, dice que este año va haber una gran sorpresa y que no va hacer peligrosa como la copa de los 3 magos, espero que sea cierto, me muero de emoción por saber que será, bueno me despido y ¡ha! se me había olvidado de que dentro de dos hora te vamos a recoger para pasar estos últimos días en mi casa, bueno adiós te escribe Ron.  
  
-Ho que maravilla -pensaba Harry- ¿ qué será la sorpresa?- Se preguntaba. Y en eso llega otra carta y es la de Hermione- "Estimado Harry Potter. ¿Te llegó la carta de Ron y la más importante la de Hogwart? Bueno si ya te llegó que bueno y nada más te pregunto porque yo también voy a estar en la casa de Ron: te escribe Hermione.  
  
Se oyó que alguien iba para el cuarto de Harry y era el molesto tío Vernon dándole ( o más bien aventándole) la carta de Howarts , y él, sin impórtale el modo en que se la dio se aventó a recogerla, esperando ver lo que decía. Además de la lista de útiles tenía la noticia que le había dicho Ron en la carta, en la carta decía:  
  
" En este curso se impartirá una nueva actividad, (no tan arriesgada como la copa de los tres magos, la cual se efectúo el curso anterior. Las instrucciones se darán en la bienvenida en el Gran Comedor.  
  
A Harry se le iluminó la cara con el simple hecho de saber que Ron llegaría en menos de 1 hora y con lo que decía en la carta.  
  
Y Harry contesta.- Bueno ha ver que nos espera.  
  
Y En eso oye el grito desesperado de la tía Petunia y la histeria de l tío Vernon  
  
:Harry apresúrate porque tus tíos me quieren matar- dijo Ron apresuradamente.  
  
: Sí.- Harry tomo sus cosas y se fue con ron a la madriguera. 


	2. capítulo 2

2- En la madriguera de los Weasley  
  
En eso Harry llego a la casa de ron estaba muy cambiada ahora eran sofases de lujo y lo demás mas cambiado desde la ultima vez que fue.  
  
Ron: Harry, ¿recuerdas los miles de galeones que les diste a fred y George?.  
  
Harry: ¿Sí lo recuerdo, porque?.Dijo extrañado.  
  
Ron; Pues esos galeones los usamos para reconstruir la casa- dijo alegremente feliz.  
  
Bueno pues te felicito.- Dijo Harry extrañado.- En eso sale Ginny muy guapa por cierto, Ginny al ver a Harry se sonrojaba, lo vio y corrió a su habitación.  
  
Y en esos llega Hermione de Italia  
  
Hermione: hola ¡Harry y hola Ron!  
  
Ron: oye ¿ cómo te fue Italia?  
  
Hermione: bien  
  
Harry: oye Hermione.  
  
Entonces sale humo del cuarto de Fred y George y salen sucios y con cara de traviesos.  
  
Harry: ¿ que les paso?-preguntó extrañado  
  
George: Estamos, preparando un nuevo experimento.  
  
Fred: sí porque vamos hacer una tienda de sortilegios cuando salgamos de Hogwarts  
  
Harry: ¿ y ya hablaron con su mamá  
  
Y en eso oyen un grito:  
  
Y es Molly la madre de los Weasley  
  
Molly: Fred y George Weasley ¿ acaso oí un ruido en su habitación?  
  
Fred y George: sí  
  
Molly: ya lo suponía y ¡cuantas veces les digo que no hagan esos experimentos! Y ¡ya es la onceava vez que los saco de su habitación!  
  
Y entonces se va a la habitación y agarra los experimentos y se va.  
  
Harry: Que milagro que no me haya saludado  
  
Ron: si es cierto  
  
Un rato después de la cena estaban platicando sobre lo que va pasar en Hogrwarts  
  
Ron: me muero de ganas ¿no Harry?  
  
Harry: sí  
  
Ginny: oye Harry.  
  
Harry : ¿que pasa?  
  
Ginny se queda callada  
  
Hermione: podría ser más padre  
  
Llega Arthur Weasley El papá de Ron y los hermanos Weasley  
  
Arthur: hola a todo el mundo  
  
Molly: hola Arthur  
  
Ron: Papá, ¿tú que sabes de la sorpresa?  
  
Arthur: No sé que decirte Ron, sé que es algo nuevo y diferente  
  
George: Me gustaría que fuera un campeonato de Quidditch,  
  
Fred si, sería increíble 


	3. capítulo 3

Nota del autor: disculpen de que he subido varias veces los dos primeros capítulos es que soy nueva y todavía fallo varias veces.  
  
3- En Hogwarts unas semanas después se fueron al callejón Diagon y compraron las cosas Que pedían. Y ya después de otro día fueron al estación de King Cross. mientras se estaban despidiendo Los papás de Ron les recomendaron  
  
Arthur: Chicos, pase lo que pase con la sorpresa no se asusten si es algo malo  
  
Molly: sí y tengan mucho cuidado.  
  
Los demás: no hay problema  
  
en el tren estuvieron un largo rato pensando en esa sorpresa. Y cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, vieron a Dumbledor y a sus maestros sentados Pero también se fijaron en un señor ya grande, con barba gris, larga aunque no tanto como la de Dumbledor. Su piel era trigueña casi morena, estaba vestido de túnica gris y Con un larga capa azul oscuro  
  
Bien venidos a Hogwarts - decía Dumbledor- Este año va haber un nuevo cambio. Que raro...- dijo Draco burlándose en voz baja . Dumbledor: ( No, no es cierto, este año tenemos un invitado, como podrán ver. Este señor que ven aquí (dijo señalando al extraño mago de la túnica azul) es el embajador del Ministerio de Magia de México, su nombre es Ramiro Monteoscuro y vino para darles la gran noticia de la que se les informó en sus cartas. Adelante, Embajador.  
  
Ramiro: buenas noches, queridos alumnos y profesores del colegio Hogwarts. Como el profesor Dumbledor ya me hizo el favor de presentarme, pasaré directamente a la noticia que vengo a darles.  
  
Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, en México hay también un Ministerio de Magia, y también hay un colegio parecido a Hogwarts. Bien, este año los directores de ambos colegios han concordado en un programa de intercambio estudiantil, es decir, que enviaremos a un grupo de estudiantes de aquí al colegio Ixta, y a su vez, mandaremos a un grupo de estudiantes mexicanos a este, su colegio. La selección de los estudiantes se hará mañana en la mañana, a la hora del desayuno. Eso es todo, muchas gracias.  
  
//Aplausos//  
  
Dumbledor: bueno, ahora que saben de la noticia, disfruten su cena, y no se desvelen por que mañana será la selección y no creo que alguno de ustedes se quiera quedar dormido, o si? jajajaja 


	4. capítulo 4

Nota de la autora: disculpen con la tardanza de subir el cuarto y el quinto capítulo, y volver a eliminar y poner de nuevo el fic. Porque lo hice accidentalmente. Peor no se preocupen porque este y los siguientes capítulo se está poniendo buenos. Espero que mándeme sus reviews Ah se me acaba de olvidar de que todavía no leo el quinto libro. Así que los que hayan leído, también mándeme sus comentarios.  
  
La Selección del cofre de caoba verde  
  
Ala mañana siguiente mientras estaban bajando en la escalera, Harry y Ron estaban platicando de lo que iba a ocurrir en el desayuno. Y mirando el reloj de la pared se apuraron más. -estoy muy emocionado- comenta Ron - no sé lo que va a pasar -si es cierto - comenta Harry - pero que tal si somos de los elegidos.  
  
Ron: Claro, porque dice papá que solo irán los que hayan echo algo por Howarts. Harry: yo también espero eso  
  
-Oigan muchachos  
  
Ya más abajo se encontraron con Hermione y platicaron del mismo tema Y al entrar al gran comedor encontraron las mesas llenas de adornos y dos banderas de los países de intercambio y de las dos escuelas.  
  
La bandera de Hogwarts cómo es negra con el escudo dorado con la cuatro casas Y la Ixta era azul rey con el escudo de oro también, y en el fondo de escudo está una estrella maya de 10 picos y entre los picos, había unos dibujos mayas Y que era un jaguar, un colibrí, un quetzal y un murciélago. esa de los maestros estaba el director, los profesores, el embajador platicando Y en medio delas mesas de los alumnos y de los profesores había una mesita con un cofre de madera de color verde. Con una esmeralda en forma octagonal.  
  
Buenos días, -comenta Dumbledore- hoy es le gran día espero que todos se hayan levantado temprano. Y en eso ve a los niños que están llegando tarde. Dumbledore: Buenos ya estamos. Empecemos embajador, Ramiro: ¿ven ese cofre que está ahí? Bueno en ese cofre, que es de caoba verde del árbol del lugar que está el colegio. Y ese cofre va a seleccionar quienes va. Dumbledore: bueno lo veremos. Nada más les digo que para ir de viaje de intercambio sólo los alumnos de 4 o en adelante. Y se tendrán que ir la cantidad de alumnos de cada grado : tienen que ir 16 alumnos de cada grado, es decir, un total de 64 alumnos. Bueno comencemos a ver la selección de ese cofre verde.  
  
Ramiro se levantó y se fue hacia la mesita del cofre de el comenzaron a salir nombres de niños del 4o año, todos en la casa Griffindor se alegraron cuando el nombre de Ginny resonó en todo el gran comedor luego Harry puso cara de enojo cuando Collin Creevley también de cuarto salió elegido para cuando terminaron con los de cuarto en la sala volvió a reinar el silencio, salió el primer nombre y era.:Granger Hermione, el segundo Finnigan Seamus el tercero Thomas Dean el cuarto Patil Parvati el quinto Patil Padma el sexto para colmo de todo el mundo fue Longbottom Neville el séptimo fue Macmillan Ernie de Hufflepuff el octavo también de Hufflepuff fue Finch Fletchley Justin el noveno fue una chica de Griffindor llamada Bruon Lavander el décimo fue un chico de Slytherin llamado Malfoy Draco Harry estaba enojadísimo por que luego salieron sus amigos (los de Malfoy) Crabe Vincent y Goyle (no se como se llama),luego otra chica de Slytherin llamada Parkinson Pansi otra de Hufflepuff llamada Hanna el quinceavo fue Weasly Ron e increíblemente el dieciseisavo fue: ¡Potter Harry si Potter Harry!, después de eso Harry se encamino al centro del gran comedor donde minutos antes habían ido los demás elegidos para ir a Ixta antes de parase junto a Ron que estaba del color de su pelo se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy tenía una cara de enojo pues no solo habían elegido a Hermione sino también a Harry y a Ron además el en lugar de ponerse rojo se puso más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos ya no se veían como antes ahora se veían mas fríos y grises que nunca.  
  
_Cielos dijo Harry en voz muy pero muy baja parece que Draquito está muy enojado por que le vamos a hacer compañía en el viaje, ¿No crees Ron? ¿Ron? Pero que diablos te pasa, de pronto Harry callo en cuenta de que su amigo estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa Vaya, vaya parece que uno de los elegidos tiene un chiste muy bueno dijo de pronto Dumbledore- Harry dio un respingo por el susto que le dio oír la voz de Dumbledore tan repentinamente.  
  
_Bien mis queridos alumnos ahora vamos con los del sexto grado dijo Dumbledore . salieron. Los nombre de sexto. Cho Chang no fue seleccionada.  
  
Que lástima- dice Harry decepcionado - pero asi es la vida. 


End file.
